Torchriver
Torchriver was a renowned 6th Grade Divine Runic Master and 8th Grade Alchemist of the Divine Runic Guild. But after his fall from grace and descended into the path of obscenity, he was eventually evicted him from the guild. Appearance A pale man with grayish white hair who wore tattered robes and he looked to be middle-aged, but, there was not a trace of blood on his face and a faint death aura percolated around his body. Cultivation Techniques Torchriver had over 100 different cultivation methods and even a complete transcendent divine might. With the status of an ordinary World King, it was very difficult to ever hope of learning a complete transcendent divine might. But, as a divine runic master, Torchriver was wealthier than some Great World Kings. By spending a massive amount of wealth he was able to obtain this transcendent divine might. And the complete transcendent divine might was called Heavenly Extreme Bliss; it was a dual cultivation method. Torchriver had used several hundred thousands of years of time accumulate a massive amount of wealth through his career as a divine runic master. Then, in addition to a mind-boggling lucky chance that he obtained in a mystic realm, he had traded all of that for this complete transcendent divine might jade slip! Out of Torchriver’s 100 some cultivation methods, over 70 of them were related to dual cultivation. He had really taken the road of obscenity to the limit. Plot Introduced in the story while trying to make a Life Lifting Undying Pill. Spending 10,000 years to attempt refining a lower grade one, which ended in failure. He thought that he would never be able to successfully complete the refining of this pill before he died, thus in the last several hundred years, he had been refining the lower quality Life Lifting Undying Pill. He wanted to lengthen his life, even if it were only by several hundred years! Synopsis Many years ago, this spiritas man had been an Elder of the Divine Runic Masters Guild and also had a World King cultivation. As a sixth grade divine runic master, eighth grade alchemist, and even an Elder of the Divine Runic Masters Guild, this spiritas man was blessed with endless brilliant halos around him. There were countless influences that curried his favor, and even Sect Leaders of Great World King influences had to treat him with politeness and respect. As for his disciples and followers in the Divine Runic Masters Guild, there was no need to mention them; they wouldn’t even dare disobey him in the least. His prestige had been as high as the sun and he lived a life where he was the center of countless stars. There were countless people that respected and admired him, and there were even many female divine runic arts apprentices that willingly offered themselves to him for a higher status, allowing him to do whatever he wished to them. After tasting these young girls, the spiritas man began to seduce them on his own initiative, bringing in many young girls as his toys. He had held the post of Elder for tens of thousands of years and countless women had been ruined and deceived by him. As for the disciples he received, they tended to be women, and many of these disciples also had to simultaneously serve as his living furnaces. Towards this spiritas man who was obsessed with obscene desires, even immortals couldn’t compare to the lavish lifestyle he lived. He wasn’t satisfied with his World King cultivation and he wasn’t satisfied with being an ordinary Elder of the Divine Runic Masters Guild. He wanted to become a Red Robe Elder and he wanted to become a Great World King. He used all methods at his disposal to grab more resources and take advantages of anyone he could. Time and time again he formed deep grudges with others within the Divine Runic Masters Guild, and with his continued violating of young female apprentices, he was finally impeached by the Council of Red Robe Elders and was removed from his post of Elder. This was something he remembered and something he bore a deep grudge towards. During a trip into a dangerous mystic realm, he tried to wrest away sole possession of a miracle medicine while also killing the divine runic master Elder who had proposed to impeach him. But in the end he was defeated. Not only did he fail to obtain the miracle medicine but he was even beaten to the ground and severely wounded. Afterwards, he was expelled from the Divine Runic Masters Guild. Some people wanted to finish him off and cut off the disease at the roots. He fled to the open sea, living a life of seclusion for tens of thousands of years. It was only when his arch enemy died during an exploratory trip into a mystic realm did he show himself again. But when he reappeared, his lifespan was nearing its end. Not just that, but in the past when he was injured in the mystic realm he had also wounded his divine soul, causing his lifespan to be drastically reduced. During these past years, he had done everything at his disposal to refine life extending pills and pills to restore his divine soul. But, because the foundation of his life force was mostly destroyed, every effort he made was nearly useless to begin with. As his day of death approached closer and closer, he had fallen into a state of madness. He was too obsessed with his previous life of endless glory and joys and wasn’t able to endure the loneliness and desolation until his end. He bought a large number of young women, venting his rage on their bodies and using their blood essence to refine pills. Finally, he built his evil castle of sin on the shores of Star Lake! Because his divine sense had been damaged and he had thrown his entire being into refining life extending pills, he had no intention or desire to refine other pills. Thus, to many great influences he had lost all value, with none of them bothering with him. Because of this, he could only steal away a limited number of resources; wanting to obtain the proud daughter of heaven that he needed was impossible. Thus, of the young girls in castle, most of them were simply mortal women with extremely high levels of martial talent. It had to be known that Torchriver had lived for nearly a million years. He had simply ruined far too many young girls. After being raped by him, many of these young girls had been savagely tortured to death. He had even gone into the world of mortals, disguising himself as a bandit rapist and violating young girls from all over. The youngest of these was even 12-13 years old. For such a disgustingly immoral despoiler to reach this level, it was truly a rare sight. Different people had different pursuits in life. What Lin Ming pursued was the peak of martial arts and to stand on par with the heavens and earth. But this Torchriver pursued immortality so that he could enjoy new young girls forever, tasting them all whether it was now, a thousand years from now, or a million years from now. Information Torchriver had been a divine runic master and alchemist for several hundred thousands of years. Although he was a sinful person, his accomplishments in divine runic arts and alchemy were truly worthy of respect! After all, he had once been an Elder of the Divine Runic Masters Guild, and was a true sixth grade divine runic master! It had to be known that in the Divine Runic Masters Guild, an eighth grade divine runic master was a legend and ninth grade divine runic masters were ancient myths that only existed billions of years ago. It could be said that a seventh grade divine runic master was the highest level there was, and if one had such ability, they could even become Guild President of the Divine Runic Masters Guild! If one had to forcefully equate ranks of divine runic masters with the cultivation ranks of a martial artist, then a seventh grade divine runic master would be equal to an Empyrean. And in fact, there were many divine runic masters that had the strength of an Empyrean! A sixth grade divine runic master was equal to a World King. Outstanding sixth grade divine runic masters were similar to Great World Kings. Torchriver was a sixth grade divine runic master, and 100,000 years ago, his cultivation had been that of an ordinary World King. Torchriver had already reached the last years of his life and had fallen into a demented state, ready to die at any moment. He had lost all value, and in this situation, there was no one that would bother to provoke someone who had once been a World King and was even now a half-step World King. As for him ruining the lives of countless young women, there were even fewer people that cared about this. When a martial artist began slaughtering, sometimes they would exterminate entire cities. They could destroy what they wanted and no one would chase after this; this was a brutal world where strength reigned supreme. Besides the Heavenly Dao, there were no laws that stood above martial arts.Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Alchemist Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Asura Road Category:Divine Runic Master Category:Spiritas Category:Divine Runic Masters Guild